


Stubborn

by GreyKittyCat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bladder Bulge, Bondage, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gueria and Meis are married in this one, Hurt/Comfort, Lio loves them both but ot3 is ambiguous, M/M, Mad Burnish - Freeform, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Omorashi, Pre-Canon, Wetting, Yes this is pee be warned, i mean it's sexual because meis is tied up and desperate but, lio also gets run over but hes fine, meis is embarassed but his dumbass husband is here to save him, or post lio hen but pre movie, u get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKittyCat/pseuds/GreyKittyCat
Summary: Mad Burnish get caught in a sticky situation, and Meis even more so. Luckily, Gueria is on hand with a heart full of devotion and a head full of... mostly also devotion.Aka Meis is full of pee, and Gueria is full of ideas.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I rated this explicit because it's a kink fic, but there's no sex in this one, so if you're looking for the hanky panky you'll be disappointed.  
> If you're not into pee, but don't mind it, this is just H/C, I suppose.

Meis’ stirred slightly, confused. His head hurt like hell, and he didn’t remember going to sleep… where was he? Blurrily, feeling returned to him, and he tried to tell where he was laying, still half asleep.  
Suddenly, his body alerted him one system was online- he really, _really_ needed a piss. He gasped, going to grab himself. But his hand was stopped dead by something around his wrist- something cold and hard. Pulling himself fully awake, albeit still groggy, he looked up in confusion.

Aw, shit. Chains.

Looking down revealed even more chains, or rather one big set, and that he was standing, not laying down at all. It was holding his feet apart and his arms up and behind his back, looping over his torso. Moving one part of himself moved the rest, which did not bode well for his current plight.

“Oh fuck, thank god, you’re awake.”

Gueria’s voice. Meis looked at the source, and saw Gueria himself, smiling at him like he might cry. He was tied up in exactly the same way. “Had me worried, cowboy.”

“Takes more than…uh, whatever just happened to get me, airhead.”

“Are you alright? You were hit pretty hard.” Lio’s voice, now.

Meis turned to look at his equally concerned boss and shook his head, regretting it immediately and stopping as it made his headache worse. “My head kind of hurts, but it’s not a concussion, I think.” He paused. “It might’ve been, but if so the Promare definitely fixed it.”

He wished the Promare could do anything about him needing to pee. It was clear there probably wasn’t going to be a chance to anytime soon, but he had to piss like a racehorse. He sighed. 

Lio nodded. “I’ll get you up to speed. That local gang snuck up on us- got you in the head, then Gueria when he went for you.”

Gueria piped up to defend himself. “They had a tow-truck! They ran Lio over and hit you in the face with some bigass rebar on the chain!”

Well, that explained the headache, Meis thought with a grimace. “And we haven’t burned this…” He looked around. “...creepy van to the ground, why?”

Lio tapped a container beside him, and Meis looked around properly for the first time. The whole back of the van that wasn’t occupied by them was full of gasoline cans, paint thinner cans, and a few random aerosols- on the floor, on the shelves, stacked up randomly. It looked like the stupid goons had thrown together everything vaguely flammable they could find.

“It’s parked by a museum, I think.” Lio explained.

“Don’t try yelling.” Gueria added. “I already did.”

“Shit.” Meis sighed. “I really must have been out cold.”

“Some of the yelling was for you.” Gueria admitted, blushing.

Lio made a little noncommittal noise. “Just stick tight. I’ll be thinking of a way out of here, since we can’t just blow up a truck in a residential area like this.”

Meis cringed internally. Normally he admired Lio’s refusal to kill without reason, but right now he wished he could just blow this whole damn thing up and dash to the nearest bathroom. Or just piss on the wreck, maybe. He scowled at one of the gasoline containers being used as their prison, then sighed. He didn’t want to hurt anyone either. 

“I’ll think too.” He said, instead of blowing the place up. It would be what, an hour or two, max? He could wait _that_ long, right?

\---

About half an hour later, Meis was starting to get seriously worried that he couldn’t, actually. His planning had gotten exactly fuck-nowhere. The demands of his body were just too distracting, and getting more so by the minute. He usually prided himself on having control over himself. He didn’t like to complain. But he couldn’t really remember ever being this desperate for a piss before. He felt like he had a whole lake inside him, like his bladder was stretched round as a melon. And although they varied in intensity, he couldn’t ignore the constant pangs of urgency even at their weakest anymore. Being unable to move made it worse- he couldn’t cross his legs, even subtly, and every time he had the urge to, he had to consciously prevent himself from moving. 

He wished he was in looser pants- he wore more practical clothing than either of the other two, but right now his belt felt annoyingly tight.

But there was nothing for it. He didn’t want the others to realize how embarrassingly desperate he was. They’d be _looking_ at him all the time, and concerned, or scornful, and he didn’t know which was worse.

But he didn’t know how long he could keep the façade up. He was sweating, so desperate it hurt a little. His bladder ached, and his cock too, twitching in between his legs. Chancing a look down at himself, he nearly groaned again at the sight of his belt digging into a visible bulge in his abdomen. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

He wanted to cross his legs and bounce up and down like a little boy. He wanted to grab himself. He _wanted_ to piss. But the goddamned chains they were all in prevented him from doing any of it.

Well, except for the last item. But that was a definite ‘fuck no’. He was the responsible one! The coolheaded one! And admitting he was shaking in his boots from how badly he needed a piss was out of the question. Even if his bladder felt as hard and heavy as a stone and the desperate signals at the base of his aching cock were constant torture.

As carefully as he could, he tried to find a position that offered any relief, but no luck. He felt like there was no more space inside him at all, nowhere for any of it to go. He was even breathing delicately, in spite of himself.

A sudden wave of desperation surprised him- He felt for a second like he might really leak. His legs jerked inward involuntarily, but they weren’t able to close because of the chains, and all he got was a sharp jab in his poor overfull bladder as the ones crossed in front of him tightened. His whole body jerked, but he barely managed not to make an embarrassing sound.

He felt like his face was on fire, carefully not looking at anyone. Come on, Meis. Be more careful. Don’t let them know.

\----

Lio, for his part, was planning an escape in his head, and assuming Meis probably was as well. He wasn’t looking at either of them.

Gueria, though, _had_ been looking at Meis. He’d heard the very first gasp, and was trying to find out if Meis had been stabbed and had a piece of metal the Promare couldn’t get rid of in him somewhere or something ever since. But the most recent jerking of his legs finally made the lightbulb go off.

And now that he was looking, the trembling, the shifting, the sheen of sweat on his forehead…. Gueria frowned. Meis must be in agony. And that was no good.

Gueria wracked his brain for a solution. Meis was a reserved guy, so for him to be so desperate looking, it had to be really really bad. But that also meant that he wasn’t going to speak up until he literally pissed himself, or else like, ruptured something. Gueria frowned even more. Could he actually hurt himself like this?... The thought made him even more worried. If anyone could do it, it was probably stubborn-ass Meis. He’d definitely be embarrassed if Gueria just brought it up, though, and Gueria didn’t want to do that, especially with how hard Meis was clearly trying to not let on about how much pain he was in. He’d just as likely be even more determined then, anyway.

But it wasn’t like he didn’t have reason to be so desperate for a piss- they must have been here for hours before Meis had even come to. Come to think of it, Gueria really wouldn’t mind getting to go, himself, although he wasn’t nearly as….

as desperate…..

Gueria couldn’t help his excited grin as he had another great idea. Luckily for him, neither Meis or Lio was looking in his direction.

Meis might be proud, but Gueria sure as shit wasn’t, especially when it came to his beloved. He’d humiliate himself to make Meis more comfortable any day. Multiple times a day, even.

So!- If he acted like _he_ was the one about to wet himself, Meis would definitely feel better! Or at least he wouldn’t be alone. It was perfect.

Now. How to do this….

Gueria thought for a bit, then nodded to himself (luckily, there was still no one looking at him). He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and relax…. and relax more…. He actually managed to surprise himself when he almost let go a little, even though that was exactly what he was trying to do. However, it meant his reaction was genuine when he gasped and tried to jerk his knees closed and grab himself. Both actions rattled his restraints and jerked him around, making him hiss more in discomfort.

He opened his eyes. Yep, they were sure both looking at him _now_. Time for phase two.

He locked eyes with Meis, but almost broke character when he got a good look at his flushed face and tear filled eyes. Shit. Come on Gueria, better do this good! He hurriedly looked back away, hoping the look on his face would be interpreted as embarrassment for himself.

“Meis, come on dude, stop moving around so much. Some of us also- um.”

He cut himself off, pleased with how believable he sounded. It helped that it wasn’t all a lie- nearly peeing seemed to have reminded his body that it did really want to, which was annoying. He bounced one knee and kept it up, hoping that added to his performance.

“Have’ta. You know.”

\----

Meis was interrupted in his agonized focus by hearing Gueria gasp. Eyes on his spouse immediately, he was met with the sight of Gueria trying and failing to close his legs, unintentionally jerking his chains. Gueria looked at him, eyes widening comically before whipping his gaze away, one leg still bouncing uncontrollably. The very sight made Meis feel a bizarre combination of even more desperate, and increasingly more concerned with Gueria over himself. He hadn’t thought about how he must be feeling, if Meis himself was absolutely dying for a piss. He'd had always had the smaller bladder after all.

“Sorry, Gueria.” he managed. He couldn’t even be upset that Gueria had noticed him squirming.

Gueria was still bouncing his leg, but nodded jerkily, looking away. “S’fine.”

Lio interrupted them. “Both of you, no hurting yourselves. Got it?”

“Ok” Meis started, looking back at Gueria. He hated to say it, but… “Babe, the bouncing really isn’t helping me either.”

“Sorry!” Gueria cried as petulantly as he could. “I _tried_ to stay still and not make it worse for you, I swear! But I, uh.” He continued in as small a voice as he could manage. “I just don’t think I can anymore.”

Lio sighed a little. “Gueria, that goes doubly for you, then. Just try and hold on you two, and I’ll think about ways to get us out of here quickly. But if you can’t, then just go, ok? It’s not like I care. I just got lucky, I’d just gone when we were jumped. It’s got nothing to do with either of you personally.”

Meis frowned. He didn’t think Gueria would follow that advice. Stubborn-ass Gueria. A terrible thought occurred to him- what if he DID hurt himself? Meis wouldn’t put it past him. After a while, he spoke up again.

“Gueria, you can just go now if you want. I don’t mind either.”

Gueria, who was still squirming in a way that made Meis’ swollen bladder pulse in sympathetic agony, pouted at him.

“I won’t unless you will.” He said firmly.

Meis’ face heated up even further. “I.”

He looked away. “I can wait.” It was a lie. His thighs were shaking from the effort of not fanning his knees like Gueria was.

“Well, then I can wait too!”

Meis wanted to cry, feeling like he’d trapped himself. He turned to stare at the wall, trying to calm down. He was a grown man. He would wait. He _could_ wait. If Gueria could wait, _he_ could.

As if the universe was telling him _‘no you can’t’_ , another wave of need hit him, and this time didn’t let up right away. His knees knocked inward again as he hissed and fought with himself. By the time it abated, he’d definitely leaked into his briefs, although not through his pants, luckily.

His whole body tensed, face flushing. Oh, fuck. Were they looking? He was almost relieved when Gueria whined again, loudly. He looked over.

Gueria was stomp-tapping one foot, making a worried “mmmmmm” sound and wiggling his hips. Meis was secretly grateful for his so-much-more obvious distress, even if he felt sort of awful about it. And even if that sight did absolutely nothing for his plight.

“Sorry.” Gueria said again when he noticed Meis looking, trying to settle down. Meis just shook his head, looked up at the ceiling, and tried to do the only thing he could: wait.

\---

Twenty or so more minutes that felt like an hour. Meis was fanning his legs as much as he could in his restraints, now. It was embarrassing, but the alternative was worse, and he didn’t think he could hold on _and_ hold still at this point. His sight was blurred by tears he couldn’t wipe away, and his thoughts had gone blurry too, reduced mostly to a constant stream of _I wanna pee, I wanna pee, I wanna pee…_

His bladder spasmed, and he tried to close his legs before he could stop himself, making the chains tighten and press into his bladder again. His cock sprayed a hot jet of piss into his briefs, unable to take the abuse, and he couldn’t stop himself from whining. He fought with his body, and managed to stop it after a few seconds, although his hindbrain screamed in protest at him. His pants definitely had a visible wet patch now. But the leak had provided no relief; if anything, he felt worse. He was panting, the exhausted muscles of his stomach trembling around his rock-hard bladder. All he could focus on was the sharp point of desperation at the base of his dick. He would not give up. He could not give up. He could _wait._ He knew it was ridiculous and untrue, that he was at his physical limit, but he was so far gone he didn’t even think about the absurdity of the statement. He couldn’t.

Gueria was staring openly now, mind also racing. The circumstances were awful, but Meis being so completely unraveled- blushing, squirming and teary eyed, but still hanging on with typical Meis determination… it was all giving him weird and… conflicted feelings.  
He’d think that through later, though. He’d distracted the attention to himself by being louder last time, but this seemed beyond that. It was clear the time to act was now! Meis needed him! It was his duty as a good husband to take a bullet for his man, and so he would!

Besides, he like. Really needed to pee now.

He sucked in a determined breath.

“Don’t- uh- don’t look, please!” He said in the smallest voice he could. Again, it wasn’t all an act; as willing as he was to do it, wetting himself in front of his husband and his boss was a little embarrassing.

Meis’ heard his request and looked up.  
He was so scrambled that he couldn’t even process what he’d heard for a half-second, then startled and looked away, just as he heard the unmistakable hiss of Gueria’s defeat.

Gueria let himself relax, moan-sighing in relief. May as well enjoy it if he was doing this, after all. There was a loud hiss as his bladder emptied, hot piss making his (luckily faux) leather pants stick to him and puddling around his feet. It was definitely gonna feel gross later, but he was too relieved to care at the moment.

Meis screwed his eyes shut, but that just seemed to make the sound of Gueria getting the relief he himself so needed even louder. His whole body writhed in desperation. He couldn’t stand it. He- Oh, god- _he couldn’t stand it_.

His muscles cramped again, and this time he couldn’t stop it if he tried. He gasped helplessly as his body gave out completely, beyond even his control. He was pissing and helpless to stop himself. At first the stream was so hard it almost hurt, making his jeans glisten with the excess streams of water they couldn’t contain. But after a few seconds he was overwhelmed with so much relief that he couldn’t even help his moan of bliss, embarrassed though he was. He felt like he could faint from the pleasure of release, going limp in his chains. If he wasn’t held up, he’d have fallen to his knees.  
He kept going for well over a minute, long past when Gueria had stopped. Even he could hardly believe how much he’d held inside him. As he became a little more cognizant the shame set in, and he hid his face in his hair as best he could, eyes still closed. It felt like an eternity before his stream died down to a trickle and he was finally empty. His bladder was sore and his legs felt like jelly, pants sticking to him all the way down and cooling slowly. He wasn’t sure what to do, what to say.

Gueria broke the silence. “Sorry, Meis. That was totally on me.”

He looked up in surprise at his husband. He’d almost forgot that it’d been Gueria wetting himself too that’d made him lose control.

Gueria was smiling sheepishly at him, just as wet as he was, although the puddle under him was much smaller. Meis felt himself blush again at the sight. “Bet you coulda’ waited if I hadn’t, uh. You know.”

“It’s…” Meis couldn’t even find the energy for much of a protest, head still light. He found that he was unimaginably relieved that things had worked out this way. He could barely believe his luck, really. He smiled a little back. “It’s fine, Gueria. Please don’t worry.”

“Still.”

“And please don’t be embarrassed.” Meis knew he was one to talk, but wanted to comfort Gueria all the same.

“I won’t if you won’t!” Gueria winked, and Meis blushed and hurriedly turned to face Lio instead.

Looking at Lio was more nerve-racking, but he just looked concerned for them both, and a bit flustered.

“Sorry, boss.” Meis mumbled.

“No, no. _I’m_ sorry, you two. This is all on me for not getting us out of here.”

Gueria sighed loudly. “I’m sorry, you’re sorry, we’re all sorry. Let’s stop being sorry and get free, eh?”

“Right.” Lio’s expression snapped into focus, and he frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “Hm, well. I do have one idea.”

“Oh, great!” Gueria chirped. “Let’s try it! Then we can go take a shower.” He paused.

“…Both of us.”

Meis sighed.

Gueria wiggled his eyebrows. “Together.”

Meis caught a look at his overly-seductive face and laughed in spite of himself. “Only you could be horny at a time like this. Alright, alright- what do we do, boss? Before I get a rash or Gueria gets too impatient.”

Gueria felt giddy with victory at the sight of Meis’ beautifully smiling face. He’d done it! And he could probably even talk about how much he’d liked seeing Meis like that with him, albeit much later when they were both safe and comfortable.

He was a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gueria husband-jutsu: Embarrass HIMSELF, activating Meis' worry for him, so HE won't be self concious. An advanced technique.


End file.
